Notre histoire d'Amour avec un grand A !
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Moi qui pensais que je ne pouvais pas aimer une fille. Et ben, j'étais bien loin de la vérité. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une gamine mais une gamine a qui je m'étais attaché en très peu de temps. Venez donc découvrir notre histoire. SB/OC


**Dislaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rowling, à part l'idée de l'histoire ainsi que quelques personnages.

Rating T je dirais.

Alors cette histoire est entièrement écrire et cela depuis 3 ans (honte à moi de ne pas l'avoir mis avant :s). Je ne sais pas encore quand je vous publierai la suite, ça dépendra de mes cours, de mon boulot et de mon envie ^^.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Moi qui pensais que je ne pouvais pas aimer une fille. Et ben, j'étais bien loin de la vérité. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une gamine mais une gamine a qui je m'étais attaché en très peu de temps. Venez donc découvrir notre histoire.

Bonne lecture.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Notre histoire d'Amour avec un grand A !**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Chapitre 1**

Une jeune fille était tranquillement assise à son bureau en train de travailler quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrée, fit-elle en ne levant même pas le nez de son livre.

-Ha ! Désolé. Je me suis trompé de chambre.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle leva la tête pour tomber sur un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui se trouvait à l'entrée de sa chambre, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle détailla le jeune homme et le trouva tout de suite très beau, il avait du charisme qui s'échappait mais également une certaine assurance qui faisait penser que c'était un mangeur de fille et cela ne se faisait que confirmer par le sourire enjôleur qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

-Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle eut fini de le détailler.

-Je m'appelle Sirius, je suis le petit-copain d'Aurore. D'ailleurs, c'est sa chambre que je cherche. Est-ce que tu me peux dire où elle est, s'il te plaît ?

-Moi, je suis Catherine, sa sœur. Ce n'est pas la première à gauche, c'est celle de notre frère. Mais la deuxième à gauche.

-Merci beaucoup et désolé encore de t'avoir dérangé en plein boulot à ce que je vois.

-Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Ça m'a fait faire une pause comme ça.

-C'est bien alors. Maintenant, je vais y aller et te laisser bosser.

-Ok. A plus.

-Bosse bien.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que le jeune homme sortit de la chambre de la jeune Broke pour finalement se diriger à son point d'arrivée : la chambre d'Aurore. Cette dernière l'attendait dans une tenue affriolante et Sirius se doutait très bien de ce qui allait se passer durant les prochaines heures. Et ce qu'il pensait, fut confirmé quand Aurore jeta un sort de silence sur sa chambre et se dirigea telle une féline vers Sirius. Et comme ce n'était qu'un homme, il écouta son instinct et se jeta sur la jeune fille en la faisant basculer en dessous de lui sur le lit.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**POV CATHERINE**

Quand Sirius avait quitté ma chambre, je ne m'étais pas immédiatement remise à travailler ayant été surprise de l'apollon que ma sœur avait déniché. Mais en le voyant également, j'avais compris qu'ils ne faisaient pas du tricot quand ils se voyaient seul à seul dans une chambre. En pensant cela, des images me vinrent immédiatement en tête et je la secouai afin de les faire partir tellement que c'était affreux à supporter. Il ne fallait mieux pas pour mon bien-être et le bien de mon cerveau que j'imagine des scènes pareilles. Cela pouvait m'empêcher ensuite de dormir le soir venu.

Après tout ma sœur avait peut-être raison, j'étais trop dans mes bouquins. Mais je préférais être dans mes bouquins que d'être une fille comme ma sœur qui ne pense qu'aux vêtements, au maquillage et surtout aux garçons. En quelque sorte, on pouvait dire qu'Aurore ne vivait que pour ces trois choses. Trois choses que je trouvais inutile ou en tout cas, je trouvais qu'il y avait d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes : les études en l'occurrence. Ce que bien sûr, ma sœur n'en avait rien à faire. Pour elle, vu qu'elle était une sorcière, elle était la meilleure.

Ha oui, je ne l'ai pas encore dit. Quand ma sœur a eu 11 ans, on a découvert qu'elle était sorcière grâce à la lettre de Poudlard qui lui a été envoyée. Ce jour-là, je crois que ça a été le plus beau jour de la vie de ma sœur mais également de la mienne. Car sorcière signifiait qu'elle irait étudier pendant 7 ans dans un château loin de chez nous et qu'elle ne pourrait rentrer que pendant les vacances. Autant dire que j'étais heureuse car cela m'a permis de passer mes années de collège ainsi que de lycée sans elle vu que moi je n'ai pas de gène sorcier. Cela a également permis que mes parents s'occupent un peu plus de mon plus jeune frère et de moi car l'attention était toujours tournée vers elle.

Bon vu que je n'arrive plus à bosser, je vais faire une description de ma famille. Alors mes parents s'appellent Eloïse et Edouard Broke et ils sont tous les deux moldus. Leur métier est médecin pour mon père et écrivain pour ma mère. D'ailleurs le métier de ma mère est très pratique afin d'élever ses enfants et travailler car du coup, elle travaille à la maison. Le matin, elle s'occupe de la maison et l'après-midi, elle le consacre à l'écriture. Et quand nous sommes en vacances, elle se prend quelques journées pour les passer avec nous et le reste elle travaille.

Alors mon père est un grand blond aux yeux bleus et ma mère est plus petite avec les yeux marron et les cheveux bruns. Ils sont les heureux parents de 4 enfants : deux garçons et deux filles. Alors dans l'ordre de naissance. Il y a d'abord Matthew qui a maintenant 24 ans, il est marié à Maélys et ils ont un petit garçon Dylan qui a deux ans. Il est médecin comme notre père. Ensuite vient ma sœur Aurore qui a 22 ans, elle habite toujours à la maison et elle fait des études pour travailler dans la mode sorcière et moldu. La troisième c'est moi, Catherine et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis en terminale scientifique et j'ai redoublé mon année de première voilà pourquoi je suis encore au lycée à 19 ans. Et le petit dernier est Nathaniel qui a 18 ans et qui est en terminale scientifique aussi mais on n'est pas dans la même classe, dommage. Alors Matthew ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre père tout comme Aurore alors que Nathaniel et moi nous ressemblons à notre mère.

Depuis toute petite, je m'entends très bien avec mes deux frères mais avec ma sœur ça n'a jamais été tout rose car nous avons deux caractères différents. Ce qui fait que quand nous sommes dans la même pièce ça explose toujours si je m'énerve. C'est pour cela que j'ai été contente quand elle est partie à Poudlard. De plus, nos parents se sont mis à plus s'occuper de leurs deux petits derniers, donc Nathaniel et moi.

Par contre la relation que j'ai avec Nathaniel, on peut dire qu'elle est assez fusionnelle comme si on était des jumeaux. Vu que nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart et que maintenant nous sommes dans la même année d'étude pour la deuxième fois, on s'aide beaucoup pour les cours et puis vu que nos aînés n'ont jamais voulu s'occuper de nous alors on s'occupait l'un de l'autre et quand on sort dehors on le fait ensemble. Ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas, croient toujours que nous sommes jumeaux vu qu'ils ne savent pas que j'ai redoublé une fois et cela nous plait toujours autant qu'ils nous disent ça.

En ce moment, j'étais en train de travailler car bientôt, le bac blanc allait arriver et il fallait que je sois prête. D'habitude, je révisais avec Nathaniel mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas réviser. Il en avait marre d'avoir toujours la tête dans les bouquins, en même temps il a une mémoire photographique, ce que malheureusement je n'ai pas. Et on va dire que si je ne bosse pas, je n'arrive pas à avoir de bonnes notes. La preuve avec ma première année de première, je ne bossais pas et malheureusement j'ai loupé mon année. Mais cette année, je compte bien avoir mon bac et pour cela il faut que je bosse afin d'avoir avant mon bac blanc. Ça voudra dire que j'ai des chances d'avoir mon bac.

Mais maintenant que Sirius était entré dans ma chambre et que je l'avais vu, je n'arrivais plus à me remettre au travail. Il fallait bien l'avouer, il était trop beau. Et je suis sûre qu'il faisait un malheur autour de lui envers les filles.

Bon vu que je n'arrive pas à réviser, autant aller rejoindre Nathaniel dans le jardin et prendre un peu de soleil, ça me ferait du bien en plus. J'en suis sûre.

**FIN POV CATHERINE**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

La jeune fille fit donc ce qu'elle avait dit et alla rejoindre son frère dans le jardin. Elle prit une veste fine au passage car même si il y avait du soleil, il y avait un petit peu de vent dehors surtout dans leur jardin et de plus, Catherine était un peu frileuse.

Nathaniel était tranquillement couché sur une chaise longue et semblait dormir. Catherine s'approcha de lui, quand elle entendit :

-Alors tu as enfin arrêté de bosser ?

-Toi, tu devrais bosser au lieu de te prélasser, s'exclama-t-elle.

-T'inquiète, j'aurai ce bac blanc haut la main, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui répondit-il sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Alors comment ça se fait que tu sors de ta chambre ?

-Hum…tu as vu le gars qui est rentré dans la maison ?

-Non vu que j'étais dans le jardin mais j'ai entendu la sonnette et Maman est allée lui ouvrir. Et c'est qui ce mec ?

-Le petit copain du moment d'Aurore.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Si mais laisse-moi finir. En faite, il s'est trompé de chambre et il est rentré dans la mienne.

-Oui et alors ?

-Ben c'est qu'il est vachement mignon. Si tu le voyais.

-Je ne crois pas que je le trouverai mignon, je suis un gars moi, je te rappelle.

-Oui c'est vrai, rigola-t-elle.

-Et c'est ça qui t'a empêché de réviser ?

-Oui parce que quand il est parti, je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir son visage dans ma tête. C'est affreux quand ça fait ça. Et surtout je me suis mise à imaginer ce qu'Aurore faisait dans sa chambre avec un gars aussi taqué que lui.

-Arg t'es folle ! Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Je suis en train d'imaginer qu'ils sont en train…tu vois quoi, s'écria son frère.

-Oui je vois très bien. Je vais cauchemarder ce soir, j'en suis sûre.

-Ou alors tu vas faire un rêve pas très catholique, en t'imaginant à la place d'Aurore, rigola Nathaniel.

-T'es fou !

-C'est pour ça qu'on est frère et sœur après tout, fit-il parce qu'il l'avait aussi traité de folle cinq secondes avant.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que finalement Nathaniel reprenne la parole.

-Dit, ça te dirais d'aller te baigner dans la piscine ?

-Elle doit être froide, frissonna Catherine.

-Non j'ai demandé à Papa de la mettre à chauffer hier quand il est revenu du travail. J'ai mis ma main tout à l'heure dedans et je la trouvais pas mal mais je ne voulais pas y aller seul. Mais vu que tu t'accordes une pause, on peut y aller tous les deux.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais je te préviens que si elle est froide, je te tue, le menaça la jeune fille.

-Tu tuerais ton frère adoré ?

-Parfaitement, fit-elle en se levant et en retournant dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Elle rejoint son frère dix minutes après devant la piscine avec son peignoir autour d'elle pour ne pas attraper froid. Son frère grimpa l'échelle et se jeta dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout sur son passage. La jeune fille posa son peignoir sur une chaise pas trop loin de la piscine et y rentra à son tour.

Pour une fois son frère n'avait pas eu tord. L'eau était chaude. Elle s'y émergea entièrement et se mit à faire des petites brasses. Mais après quelques minutes, son frère commença à s'embêter et décida d'embêter sa sœur en la coulant. S'en suivit une magnifique bataille dans la piscine qui mit de l'eau partout.

Ils firent tellement de bruit qu'Aurore ouvrit sa fenêtre car après qu'elle et Sirius eurent fini, elle avait enlevé les sorts et du coup, elle entendait leurs cries.

-Vous ne voulez pas faire moins de bruit ? leur cria Aurore.

-Non on n'a pas envie. Si tu n'es pas heureuse, t'as qu'à partir de la maison, lui répliqua Nathaniel.

-Fais gaffe Nathaniel, ne me cherche pas.

-Comme si tu me faisais peur, j'en tremble.

-Je te rappelle que je suis une…

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il, tu es une sorcière. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que j'aie peur de toi. Et puis, on a le droit de s'amuser un peu le week-end vu que la semaine on ne peut pas.

-Je vais aller le dire à Maman que vous faites trop de bruit.

-Si tu veux. De un, elle ne dira rien vu que tu n'as rien à réviser et de deux, elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie avant qu'on aille dans la piscine.

-Sale môme, s'écria-t-elle.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, lui répliqua le jeune homme pendant qu'elle refermait sa fenêtre.

Catherine n'avait rien perdu de cet échange. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Nathaniel parlait ainsi à Aurore. D'habitude, il faisait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de peur qu'elle lui envoie un sort.

-Et ben dit donc, s'exclama Catherine. C'est bien la première fois que tu lui parles ainsi.

-Non ce n'est pas la première fois. Ça fait depuis un petit moment déjà mais tu n'étais jamais présente. Ça va bien à la fin. Ce n'est pas parce que Madame a une baguette qu'on doit être à ses ordres. Il y en a marre. Et puis avant, je me taisais un peu vu que j'étais mineur et que pour les parents j'avais toujours tord mais maintenant ça a changé. Donc qu'elle arrête de me chercher.

-Tu as bien raison mon Nath. Aller on continue à faire du bruit et à la faire rager ?

-Yes, fit-il en coulant sa sœur.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Aurore, la jeune fille était en train de fulminer. Elle en avait marre d'eux deux. Ils faisaient tout pour la mettre en colère.

-Ils m'énervent !

-Aurore, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, lui dit Sirius. On s'est bien amusé nous tout à l'heure.

-Oui mais on n'a ennuyé personne.

-Parce que tu avais lancé un sort, autrement ça les aurait grandement ennuyé vu comment tu as crié, fit-il en s'avançant sensuellement vers elle. Oublie les et ne pense qu'à moi, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant le coup ce qui la fit gémir.

-Mmmm Sirius.

Le jeune homme commença à déboutonner le chemisier que la jeune fille avait remit après leur ébat amoureux.

-Aurore, tu peux descendre ? l'appela sa mère qui venait de rentrer.

-Désolée Sirius, ça sera pour plus tard, fit-elle en reboutonnant son chemisier. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Ok, répondit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main.

Cinq minutes après que sa mère l'ait appelé, Aurore était devant elle avec Sirius.

-Oui Maman. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Premièrement, je voudrais savoir si ton ami reste manger et deuxièmement, je voudrais que tu mettes la table.

-Les monstres ne peuvent pas faire ça ?

-Aurore ! Arrête de discuter quand je te dis quelque chose et puis les monstres, comme tu dis, s'amusent dans la piscine alors je ne vais pas les déranger surtout qu'ils ne font que réviser en ce moment.

-Ué bien sûr. Sirius, tu restes ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Très bien. Aurore, on mange dehors vu qu'il fait bon aujourd'hui. Et tu diras à Catherine et Dylan que dans dix minutes je veux en voir un sous la douche.

-Ok.

Aurore prit les assiettes dans le meuble et partit dehors suivit par Sirius qui avait voulu prendre les couverts mais Madame Broke n'avait pas voulu car c'était un invité et il n'avait pas à mettre la table. Elle lui avait dit de s'installer dehors plutôt en attendant.

En arrivant dehors, Sirius c'était donc installé à une place et regarda Aurore aller vers son frère et sa sœur pour leur dire ce qu'avait dit leur mère. Elle revint ensuite vers Sirius et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je reviens, je me dépêche pour ne pas te laisser seul trop longtemps.

Nathaniel sortit en premier de la piscine et ce fut ensuite Catherine. Sirius vit à ce moment là que la jeune fille avait de très belle courbe mais il ne les vit que quelques secondes car Nathaniel lui tendit son peignoir afin qu'elle se couvre.

Ils convinrent que le jeune homme irait d'abord à la douche et qu'ensuite se serait la jeune fille. Catherine décida donc de s'asseoir à la table et de se sécher un peu les cheveux même si elle allait les relaver après.

-Elle était bonne alors ? lui demanda Sirius.

La jeune fille fut surprise qu'il lui parle même s'ils avaient parlé cinq secondes dans sa chambre mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui ré-adresser la parole surtout que sa sœur n'était pas loin.

-Oui. Nathaniel avait demandé à notre père de la chauffer hier soir et aujourd'hui, elle était bien.

Ils se passèrent presque une minute avant que Catherine ne reprenne la parole.

-On ne vous a pas trop embêté tout à l'heure ?

-Moi perso non, mais ta sœur si.

-Tant mieux. Ça lui fera les pieds, s'exclama-t-elle à la surprise du jeune homme.

-Ton frère et toi, vous ne vous entendez pas avec ta sœur ?

-Non, elle se croit supérieure à nous parce qu'elle est une sorcière et on déteste ça, Matthew aussi d'ailleurs.

-Matthew ?

-Notre frère aîné à tous les trois. Il n'habite plus à la maison. Il est marié et a un petit garçon.

-Oki. Mais tu sais, tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme ta sœur.

-Ho t'inquiète, je le sais parfaitement. Une des amies de ma sœur, Lily, n'est pas comme ça. Au contraire, on s'entend très bien toute les deux.

-Lily comme Lily Evans ?

-Ben oui. Maintenant ma sœur la voit moins parce qu'elle s'est mariée et qu'elle est enceinte donc elle ne vient plus à la maison, fit tristement Catherine.

-Oui, elle est enceinte de quatre mois environ.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Le mari de Lily est mon meilleur ami et je suis le futur parrain.

-Ha d'accord, tu vas voir c'est trop bien de pouvoir s'occuper d'un bébé sans les mauvais côté.

-Tu t'y connais apparemment.

-Ben oui, mon neveu à deux ans. Avec Nath, on adore l'avoir avec nous mais vu qu'on n'est pas les parents, on a que les bons côtés, lui apprit-elle.

-Catherine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama sa sœur. Tu devrais être à la douche.

-Nath y est déjà.

-Oui ben va dans ta chambre en attendant et arrête d'ennuyer Sirius, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le jeune homme.

Catherine ne répondit pas à sa sœur mais se leva et quitta le jardin. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre.

-Je suis désolée pour ma sœur, elle a du t'ennuyer.

-Non pas du tout. Elle m'a tenu compagnie, c'était gentil de sa part.

-Si tu le dis mais maintenant que je suis là, tu n'as plus besoin qu'elle te tienne compagnie et puis je suis d'une meilleure compagnie qu'elle, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille et lui lécha ensuite le lobe.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Alors votre avis ? N'hésiter pas à laisser une review.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
